Confessions
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: One day Jack gets a big suprise that will change his life forever.He has a daughter who's seventeen named Elaina.and she needs his help in finding and killing the man who killed her mother.in the process they develop a strong father daughter relationship.


Ch.1Lost and Found

Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, sat at his desk in his cabin as he looked at the old Singapore charts. He has wanted to search for the Fountain of Youth. The Fountain of Youth gives eternal life. Many brave men have gone in search for it, but only a few have come back a live.  
Him and his crew were staying in Tortuga, a pirate port, until they were ready to sail. They needed more supplies (rum) and Tortuga had lots of what they needed. Jack got bored of looking at the charts and reached for his bottle of rum. But when he tried to take a sip nothing came out. He turned it upside down and watched a couple little drops of rum fall onto the desk. He slammed it down on the desk in frustration.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he asked him self. Then he heard another voice, "Because of _her_."

Jack looked around but saw no one.

"Whose there? Show your self!" he yelled.

"I'm right here." Said the voice.

Jack looked down on his shoulder and saw a mini version of him self.

"Ugh! I thought you had decided to leave me alone?" Jack said in annoyance.

"We _are_ you. How can you leave yourself alone?" the mini Jack said.

"Anyways, who's _her_? What do you mean by 'because of _her_'?" Jack asked.

"You know, _her_. Your charming murderess. That's why the rum is always gone." "Elizabeth is not _my_ charming murderess. She's the Whelp's. And that is not the reason why the rum is gone."

"Face it, mate. You're trying to drink her away."

"No I'm not!"

"Then how come every night you dream about her?"

"I-I dream about a different Elizabeth."

"No you don't. You love her."

"I-I…I don't…love her."

"Yes you do. From the moment you met her. You like the way she smiles, talks, looks, the way her brown eyes sparkle, the way her blonde hair flows around her beautiful face—" Jack cut him off.

"Oh, just shut it! Fine! Yes, I do love her! I've loved her from the moment I met her. But of course she's married—no! Wait a minute! She's not married to Will. Barbossa was never captain of a ship so he was not eligible to marry them. They don't have signed marriage papers, and neither of them have a ring to symbolize the said marriage. She's just…with him."

The mini Jack disappeared and the real Jack plumped down in his chair.

Then he heard yelling coming closer to the ship. He left his cabin to see who it was. When he was out on deck he saw a townsperson literally dragging a woman who was yelling and struggling to get free of the townsperson's grip, up to Jack's ship. When they were finally on deck Jack could see the woman more closely. She was slender with long wavy black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a white men's v-open shirt, a turquoise waist wrap, an ankle length purple skirt, a purple and pinkish paisley bandana looking thing tied over her skirt, black boots, and a black hooded cloak. She oddly looked familiar to him. As soon as the woman saw Jack she stopped yelling and somewhat relaxed.

"What is going on?" Jack asked the townsperson. The woman just looked away with a scowl on her face.

"Your daughter was caught stealing some jewelry from a shop." Jack just stared at the townsperson with a confused look.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly." He said.

"Your daughter was caught stealing." The man said again. Jack laughed.

"You must be mistaken. I don't have a daughter or any children for that matter." He heard the woman say something.

"No mistakes, Mr. Sparrow. She said her name was Elaina Sparrow. I believe she is your daughter. I mean, she _does_ look like you." said the man.

Jack stepped closer to Elaina and looked at her closely. She moved her head so that she was looking straight at Jack. Jack noticed something in her eyes. She had sadness, sorrow, anger, loss, and longing hidden beneath her eyes. Jack backed up a few steps.

"Nope, doesn't look like me at all, mate. But I'll keep her on my ship for a while." He said. The townsperson let go Elaina and gave her a warning look. Then he left.

Elaina just stood there and looked away from Jack.

"You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"No, you haven't."

Jack noticed something shinning. He looked around and saw what it was. It was a necklace Elaina was wearing. The necklace she had was a little dark red rose with one little diamond in the middle of it on a silver chain. Then she started to leave the ship.

"Wait!" Jack yelled.

Elaina stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"Why should I? She and I have waited for fifteen years and you decide to show up now? I am not waiting ever again!" she turned around to leave but was stopped once again.

"Who's _she_? And what are you talking about?" Jack said.

"_She_ is my mother. And you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Elaina said with out turning around.

"Actually no I don't know what you are talking about. But if you could please tell me, that would be great." Elaina stood there for a while then turned around.

"What the hell, I have nothing better to do. I can't believe you don't know what I'm talking about." She said. They walked to Jack's cabin.  
When they were in the cabin Elaina sat down in a chair. As Jack closed the door Elaina could have sworn she heard him lock it. Jack sat down in his chair.

"Before you explain, I have to ask you a question. How old are you?" he said.

"I am seventeen."

"All right, explain."

"I _am_your daughter. My full name is Elaina Arabella Sparrow. My mother took in your last name even thought you two weren't married. My mother's name is Rose Sparrow. Her maiden name is Durondo. She lied and said that you weren't my father and said that someone else was my father." Jack just stared at her in disbelieve.

"See I knew you wouldn't care! My mother was right." Elaina said.

She got up to leave. But when she tried to open the door it wouldn't open. It was locked. She turned around and glared at Jack.

"Why did you lock the door?" Jack grinned and chuckled.

"Because, love. I knew you would try to get away sometime."

"Unlock this door NOW!!" Elaina yelled.

"No. Not until you answer every question I have for you. Now sit back down." She did as he said and sat back down in her chair.

"What else do you want to know?" Elaina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did your mother lie to me?" Jack asked.

"Well, first, do you know who I'm talking about and what I'm talking about?"

"I know who but not what."

"Well then, she lied to you because she didn't know how you would handle it. She didn't know if you stay with her. Plus you never loved her."

"I actually did love her. But not enough. I said I loved her once and regretted it."

"Why? Why did you regret it if you really did love her?"

"It's complicated. Next question." Elaina interrupted him.

"No! You answer my question! Explain to me what's so complicated about it!"

"First of all, love, stop yelling. And second, it's complicated because I'm a pirate. If I told her I really did love her I was afraid she would get too attached to me and I didn't want that. With all that was happening at that time I didn't need a family to worry about. There, satisfied?"

"I guess. And don't call me love."

"As I said, next question. Where is your mother now?" Elaina grew silent and stared at the floor.

"Is she…" Jack quietly asked. Elaina nodded as a tear rolled down her face and onto the floor.

"She's dead."

"Elaina, I am so sorry." Jack moved closer to her and tried to comfort her but she refused any comfort.

"Don't touch me! It's yours and my fault she's dead!" Elaina said through her cries.

"Elaina, it's neither of our faults."

"Yes it is! It's mine because I wasn't there! I could have done something to save her! And it's yours! It's yours the most because you weren't there either! If she was with you or if you were with her she would still be a live! But you had to leave us! You had to leave me when I was only two! You said you would be back and you never came back!"

She couldn't talk anymore. Her sobs were too hard. Her body shook as she cried.

"How could you?" she whispered.

She finally let Jack comfort her. He bent down to eye level with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Elaina, darling, it is neither of our faults. We didn't know it was going to happen. She's in a better place now."

"She's there with out _you_. And it _is_ our fault. You weren't there! Why'd leave? Why'd you have to go?"

"I-I…I left because I had important things to take care of. I'd hate to say it, but more important things than your mother and you."

"Things like being with those ugly wenches, getting drunk every night, and being a bastard. Important things like that?" Jack didn't know what to say to that.

"How 'bout we move onto a different subject? I just want to ask one more question." He said.

"Fine. What is it?"

"How and when did Rose die?" Elaina tried to hold in her tears but a few of them escaped.

"She was murdered about five months ago by a man named Leon Dunning." Jack sat there dumbfounded.  
Then Jack got up and unlocked the door. He opened it and looked at Elaina.

"You can leave now." He said.

Elaina noticed he looked kind of sad. It surprised her that he was upset.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She said. She made her way out the door.

Jack watched her leave his cabin. He was about to shut the door but turned around to say something to Elaina.

"By the way, it says amour. It's Spanish for love." He said. Then he shut the door. Elaina just stood there confused.

"What? What says amour?" she wanted to go back to his cabin and ask him but she had a better plan.

Jack couldn't believe he had a daughter. He also couldn't believe Rose, his first love, was dead. That reminded him of Elizabeth. He loved her very much but he didn't know if he wanted to try and find her. His little voice was right, he _was_ trying to drink her away. She had hurt him very badly. Just when he thought she loved him, she had to go off with Will. She tricked him. And what was he supposed to do about Elaina? Should he let her sail with him and try to be fatherly? Or should he just leave her alone?

After Elaina got back to her hotel room, she gathered as much clothes as she could and stuffed them into a bag. Then she put her hat on and grabbed her pistol, dagger, and sword. She grabbed some other things and looked around to make sure she didn't miss anything. She saw some papers she was writing on earlier and grabbed them also. Then she left the hotel. As soon as she was out of the hotel, she looked at the docks to see if the Black Pearl was still there. When she saw that it was she headed towards it.

When she was on the docks it was close to sunset. There was a man in the crow's nest of the Pearl but he was asleep. There was also another man just standing at the rail. The man didn't say anything he just looked at her, but the parrot that was on his shoulder said "Pretty girl! Pretty girl!" Elaina put a finger on her lips as if to say 'be quiet'. Then the bird didn't say anything. She never saw her father, Jack, though. She didn't feel comfortable calling him her dad. She didn't feel that she should. She randomly guessed which doors led to the lower part of the ship. Fortunately her guess was right and she went down into the rum cellar. She would wait until Jack was out of his cabin and then go into his cabin.

Jack decided to go into a tavern for a while. He left his ship and headed towards one. Once he was there he ordered his usual. Rum.

As soon as Elaina saw that Jack was in town she ran to his cabin. She shut the door behind her and looked around. She was amazed by the amount of things he had. He had weird things, amazing things, and some horrible things too. She looked around in his closet and couldn't help but notice the guitar lying in it. She loved to play the guitar. She had taught herself how to play it. She grabbed it and sat down at Jack's desk.

It was soon very late at night and Jack was getting bored. So he went back to his ship. As he walked towards his cabin he heard a girl singing and playing the guitar. He cracked the door open a bit and couldn't believe what he saw. Elaina was playing and singing a song she had just written.

_"I wait for the postman to bring me a letter. And I wait for the good lord to make me feel better. And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders, family in crises that only grows older.  
Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go!  
Daughter to father! Daughter to father! I am broken but I am hoping. Daughter to father! Daughter to father! I am crying, a part of me's dying. And these are, these are, the confessions of a broken heart."_

Jack didn't know she knew how to play the guitar. He still kept the door cracked a bit and listened.

_"And I wear all your old clothes, your old jacket. And I dream of another you. One who would never, never leave me alone to pick up the pieces. Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed.  
So why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you have to go!  
Daughter to father! Daughter to father! I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father! Daughter to father! Tell me the truth, did you ever love me? 'Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart! Of a broken heart!"_

She started crying. Jack opened the door a little but more.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you! I…I…I…, I love you!!!  
Daughter to father! Daughter to father! I don't know you, but I still want to. Daughter to father! Daughter to father! Tell me the truth! Did you ever love me! Did you ever love me! These are the confessions of a broken heart.  
And I wait for the postman…to bring me a letter."_

Elaina was balling now. Jack decided he should walk in now. When she saw him she gasped and started to stand up.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" she asked trying to stop crying.

"Long enough, love. Long enough."

"I…uh I…"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know."

"You left me and said you would be back! You never came back!!!" she broke down and fell to her knees. Jack bent down to her and comforted her.

"Come here." He whispered.

"What?"

"Come here." She knew exactly what he meant. She had wanted to do it for so long. She let him wrap his safe arms around her in a huge hug.

"I get it now. And I'm so sorry for what I did." He whispered.

"It's going to take me a while to forgive you."

"I know. But I can wait."


End file.
